


Habaneros

by sohox



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Implied Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Possible Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: Rhett had repeatedly asked Josh not to use habaneros in their tasting games any more, but of course he could never really explain why. He’d hoped that‘because I’m the boss’would suffice.Rhett knew, the moment that he tasted the slurpee, things were about to quickly go down hill, and the immediate glassy look in Link’s eyes did absolutely nothing to calm his fears.





	Habaneros

Rhett had  _ repeatedly _ asked Josh not to use habaneros in their tasting games any more, but of course he could never really explain why. He’d hoped that ‘because I’m the boss’ would suffice. 

Rhett knew, the moment that he tasted the slurpee, things were about to quickly go down hill, and the immediate glassy look in Link’s eyes did absolutely nothing to calm his fears. 

“And we’re havin’ at each other,” Rhett can’t help but smile, this version of Link was always so much fun, and the chaos could either make or break an episode. Rhett really didn’t want Link to embarrass himself, but he was being so ridiculous, that Rhett can’t look away and he can’t bring himself to stop it. 

“ _ Stevie _ , we need to  _ end _ this segment,” Link’s saying in a floaty voice that sounds so wrought, Rhett’s eyebrows shoot up, completely transfixed by what Link is doing with his hands.

Rhett keeps darting looks at Stevie, who started out laughing along with the jokes, but by the time Link’s spreading white powder on the table, literally  _ cutting _ it with a Kit Kat, he can see the fear on her face. He knows she’s thinking they might get demonetized. 

“You gonna  _ snort _ it?” It was so hard not to feed into Link’s antics when he got like this, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Link’s hips rocking, thighs squeezing together under the table where only Rhett could witness it. 

They keep going, one candy at a time, and Rhett keeps leaning closer and closer to Link, hands grazing each other’s next to the table, and he’s watching Link become more and more chaotic. He’s bracing his arm on the table, poised, ready to stop Link should he try to do anything funny here in front of the crew. He really needed to get Link away from the set, somewhere private where he can come down without scandalizing everyone watching. 

He’s babbling, not making much sense any more, and Rhett tried to steer the conversation to a natural end. Thankfully, the reading of the names was  _ meant  _ to be chaotic, and doesn’t seem too out of character when Link just starts to go off. Rhett has to lean back in his chair when Link’s hand starts to fall under the table, in his lap. He’s rubbing his palm against his upper thigh, fidgeting, shifting his hips, and Rhett can’t even watch any more, he just focuses on the monitors in front of him, trying to contain his smile. 

Rhett can’t help but indulge in one last moment. When he holds the pixie stick up to Link’s nose, his finger brushes like a whisper against Link’s lip,  _ “Sniff that,” _ and the other man giggles. 

As they wrap, Rhett looks over at Stevie, who is blushing, red, sweaty. ‘ _ Go, now.’  _ she mouths to him, and makes a big scene, going over to Josh to ask why there were habaneros in Link’s drink. “We’ve talked about this before…” Rhett can hear her, her voice rising higher than normal. 

Rhett ushers Link past the crew, down the hall and to their office. The moment they’re inside, door shut and locked behind them, Link’s pressing himself all along Rhett’s front, hands immediately becoming grabby. “C’mon, homie. I need you to take off this shirt.”

Rhett stills links hands, holding them by the wrists, Link’s mouth falling open, both in arousal and in outrage at not being able to touch. 

“Nah, bo, not when you’re like this… c’mon now, we gotta get it out of your system.” He gently pushes Link back, away from him, then over to the leather couch. 

“Wha…” Link’s upset, clearly, not understanding. 

“You ate some habanero, you know what that does to you. It makes you all crazy, and you can’t think straight. I can’t take advantage of you like this. But there’s only one way to get it out of your system. Go on, I’ll be here for you every step.”

Link is licking his lips, hips gyrating against the couch. “You’re not gonna help?” he asks, petulantly. “I need you, I’m  _ all _ …” 

“I know, Link, that’s why you need to touch yourself… go on, now. You can do it.” He reaches out, stroking Link’s cheek, thumb grazing his lip where Link sucks it into his mouth. He really shouldn’t even touch him this much, when he’s all sexed up like this. 

Link’s hands fly down to his waist, popping the button of his jeans, pushing them roughly down his thighs. “Will you at least…” he trails off. Rhett’s getting ready to say no to whatever Link’s about to ask, because, damn, he’s only human. He can only be expected to control himself so much. “Can you just spit on my hand? My mouth is  _ so dry. _ ”

“Yeah, bo, you’ve been breathing through your mouth every since we drank those slurpees.” He takes Link’s hand in his, spitting roughly right into his palm, then he guides it back down, where Link immediately grips his cock, stroking in long, dirty strokes, making noises so obscene that he’s sure the crew can hear them back at the studio. 

“Link, c’mon, you gotta be quiet,” Rhett’s sucking in a hot breath, watching Link work himself. His words are only adding fire to the flame. Link is staring at his face, pumping up into his hand in hard quick thrusts of his hips. He looks so wanton, Rhett feels a burn building in the pit of his belly. “Shh, c’mon baby. Keep going…  _ fuck, _ you look so good” Rhett can’t stand not being able to touch, he wants nothing more than to shove Link’s hands out of the way and take care of for him.

_ The minute Link is thinking clearly again,  _ he promises to himself.

Link looks completely lost in the sensation, he’s keening a high pitched whine, one hand stroking his shaft while the other is rolling his balls between his fingers. Rhett’s still standing right in front of him, willing him to fall apart. Link looks straight up at him, body looking impossibly small in his oversized cardigan. He isn’t going to last much longer, and if Rhett’s honest with himself, he might not either. His own cock is throbbing in his pants, straining hard against the zipper. 

“That’s it, baby. Let go, and then we can  _ have at it,  _ with each other. I promise.”

He has to cup his hand over Link’s mouth, the moment Link starts to unravel, a guttural groan escaping his lips right before Rhett gets to him. The sudden movement kicks Link into high gear, and he’s fisting his cock so fast, cum spurting over his shaft, coating his fingers in pearly white. He’s whining against, against Rhett’s fingers, hot breaths coming out of his nose quick, almost to the point of hyperventilation. 

“Yeah, baby,  _ fuck!”  _ Rhett feels like his knees are weak, watching Link come down from his high. He’s blinking, and the glassy look in his eyes from earlier is fading quickly. “You okay, bo?”

“What...what happened?” Link’s looking down at his lap, his hand still wrapped around his cock, obviously slightly confused.

“Habaneros.” Rhett laughs. 

Link groans, a mix of frustration and embarrassment. “Did I do anythin’ stupid?”

Rhett’s smile blooms, his cheeks in full force. “Just wait ‘til you watch the episode.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lighterheadheavyheart.tumblr.com


End file.
